


i just wanted to be part of your family...

by b0ywife



Category: Mad Father (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Fix-It, Making Out, Sister Complex, Sister/Sister Incest, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Spoilers, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0ywife/pseuds/b0ywife
Summary: "I'm gonna be a big sister? Hey, Aya, it's me, your big sister!"If Ines lived and entered the family as she was promised, Aya wouldn't have killed cats and hid them in the closet. Probably.Dio lives too and Aya manages to meet him too. For a while.
Relationships: Aya Drevis/Ines | Coron, Dio/Aya Drevis
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you don't think i'm saying that real life forced incest is okay by writing this. (not forced by power dynamics depends in a lot of stuff i don't have the patience for, so i just decided to not give a fuck because it's not like i can stop or whatever if people do that.)  
> because i watched the Mad Father remake and Ines/Coron was always my favorite. and I realized that she needed to have more AUs where she lives and is Aya's big sis. Y'all are sleeping on this.  
> why siscon? because I can. just do your own if you don't like it, i'm alright with the concept of big sis ines being used by other people. don't fuckin ask me if you can "rewrite this without the incest", do your own stuff with that concept.

My mom died a year ago. I miss her terribly, but at the same time, I have dubious feelings over her. Mom might have been quite affectionate towards my adoptive brother, Dio, but she absolutely hated my big sister.

Ines Drevis, my responsible and elegant big sister with a naughty side from her past. She used to live on the streets, she told me, but father brought her in, and I got so attached even as a baby that he had to let her stay. Mother hated her though.

I could understand mom hating Maria, my father's assistant with who he cheated on her. But I couldn't understand her hatred towards Ines. I kept loving mother, of course, but it made me feel so hurt.

Without Mother, Ines took the responsibilities over the house, while Father worked in his laboratory as a scientist. However, Ines didn't know what exactly he did. It was a secret from her, Mother said, because if she hadn't become my close loved big sister, she would have been a test subject.

I guess it was the way Ines was always so protective over me, that convinced father. Because father loves me. And mother did as well, so she bitterly had to deal with it.

It's almost midnight, and I think of checking how father is. The corridor Ines is not allowed to enter, where I can hide if I want from her, but I don't. I decide that it would be better to talk with him by the morning, however.

I stepped out of the room, and Dio seemed to be finishing his duties. He was really attached to my mom, so he was taking the worst of it. He probably was taking so long to avoid going to bed, and think how that day was the one year anniversary of mother's death.

"Hello, Dio." I smiled at him when I pass by. He blushed, noticing he was caught still out, and nodded at me. "Isn't it quite late? You should be going to sleep."

"Y-yeah. I'm going. Did I woke you up, Miss Aya?" He asked, as if regretful of making any loud sound. I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it. I also am having a hard time sleeping today. I'm going to Ines' room."

Ines' room, I was told, used to be one of the dressing rooms. She was twenty two years old now, so she couldn't sleep with me, keeping an eye over disturbed sleep. But I could give a special knock that would get her to unlock the door and receive me in her room anyway.

Dio smiled sadly, knowing the reason that I was going to be the same as his for staying up late. He got along well enough with Ines, despite always being loyal to Mother. I guess it's because she cares about me, and he does too.

As much as I love Mother and Father, I love those two very much, they seemingly the only ones who understood that bond and didn't hold grudges about each other. Dio could take my mother's side in everything, but he was respectful enough to Maria and Father. Ines just seemed to be happy to be with me and in our family.

When mom died, Ines was really sad, because I was sad and also because she cared about mom despite Mother's personal feelings. I wished that Mother had understood such before dying...

I gave a hug to Dio, wishing him a good night, and he kissed my forehead. "Let's see your mom tomorrow morning with the family, how about it?" He suggested.

"Yes!" I beamed, feeling my spirits raise up a little. I waved at him, going to Ines' room a bit lighter. I gave two knocks, then waited before giving a third. Ines didn't sleep locked anymore, but I did so out of habit.

Why did mother have to be so mad at Ines for being my big sister that Ines had to lock the door like that. I wished she understood.

Ines greeted me with her sweet caring smile. I felt my heart beat fast, my cheeks going red. My big sister had beautiful blond hair, darker than Dio's but so unlike mine. She reminded me of the sun. Her face had a few scars of the past, but she still looked regal and friendly. Green eyes full of thick eyelashes, and a pretty red simple nightdress hugged her body.

To think that beautiful short haired lady was my sister. I fidgeted with my own dress. "Hi, Ines. Can I sleep with you today?"

"Heh, tough night, right? Of course you can!" She brought me near, closing the door behind me. "Dio seem to be having the same problem, but he found his own way to deal with sleeping tonight, it seems."

"Oh, yeah. I saw him on the corridors, tomorrow the floors will be quite slippery thanks to him." I giggled. Dio was always a hard worker anyway.

"Maybe we can play slipping on the floor if he does!" Ines sat by the bed, waiting for me to lay down before hugging me close. "I can't wait to get some flowers for your mom tomorrow, wanna come with me, dear Aya?"

"Yes! Dio suggested for us all to go meet mom tomorrow, so it would be even better with flowers!" Aya felt happy that nobody tried to avoid the subject Mother that day, even with all the pain it brought.

"Dio is a caring guy, let's invite him to get flowers too then." Aya laid her face close to Ines' chest, feeling it warm and comfy. Ines' scent was as good as mother, like wild flowers.

i fell asleep, dreaming of the past. Of mother handing me the chainsaw, and Ines' surprised eyes when she saw me playing with it. Telling me that father would be so worried if he found me with it, and that I could have hurt myself or someone I love. Her hug when I cried, regretful. The day she taught me how to pick locks if I got in trouble, and then the dream was disturbed.

* * *

Hours later, we finally left the house. So many unthinkable things happened. Mother cursed the mansion, and all the dead got up. Ines found out what father did, but despite that she could have been a test subject, she still cared for him.

"Of course I do! I wouldn't have met Miss Maria, Dio and my dear sister Aya if it wasn't for him! If he didn't allow me to stay!" She smiled so lovingly at me. Because she loved me that much, even if dad lied, I and the others lied too.

I also found out that father wanted to turn me into a doll as I grew up if I got tainted. He said things like "to keep me beautiful", but after all the things I saw in the mansion that night...

I think it was mom's fault that he even thought so. Because she fell in love with his killer side, and she wanted me to be the same. And I finally, finally understood why Father kept Ines with us. Why Mother hated Ines.

It was because Ines raised me to be kind and thoughtful, despite the secrets I had to take, despite my nature similar to Father's. I had to do many things tonight to survive and reach Father, so he saw me as close to be tainted, but Ines kept me from such. Mother hated that, that's what she hated so much in Ines. Father trusted Ines to keep me from having to turn into a doll.

Dio died while bringing Father down. He managed to bless me with a charm before, kissing my forehead, so I would always be happy, but it hurt that I lost both Dio and Father that night. That night, I left the burning house with Ines and Maria, who I finally understood and didn't hate anymore.

We decided to go far away, and find a way to keep living despite losing everything. Ines could still smile, because with all the losses she still kept me and Maria, and Maria and I were dealing with the pain of losing Father in such a way. Maria saved me that night too. We became closer then.

"I think Ines is happy that we are getting along now." Maria pointed out once to me. Typical Ines. I felt my heart burn warmly.

I studied a lot Father's old medicine book so in the future, I became a true doctor. Not one that hurts and kills people like father, but one that treats for free and never allow my patients to come across harm. When we didn't have patients, we took care of our chickens, goats and plants, selling the excess for money but keeping us all well.

As I finish treating another happy patient, who comes out the door completely cured, Ines comes by my side.

"Hello, dear Aya." She smiles at me with a sweet, naughty smile, and I kiss her lightly scarred lips. She stutters when I let go, and I laugh with a light heart.

"Hi, my Ines."

"Girls, come help me in the kitchen." Maria calls us, and I lean my head on Ines' shoulder affectionately before bringing her with me by the hand.

"We are coming!" Ines ends up giggling, with that beautiful smile of hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Ines shivered. She probably forgot how weird it was when she arrived, that strange metalic scent everywhere, the excess of rats even considering the whole place. It sounded silly to accuse her adoptive father of murder at the time, because he was a doctor.

But now she knew. She knew and she was terrified. Aya's warm hand on hers, while her own felt so cold. How did Aya managed to feel so calm even so? Ines couldn't imagine.

Did Aya... Possibly knew?

Of it all?

But Aya looks up at her, with a painful smile.

"Sorry, Ines, I really wanted to tell you. But Mother made me promise..." Ines trembled thinking of her adoptive mother. A woman that looked at her so hatefully despite Ines never doing a single thing to spite her.

Unless hiding those weird adult violent books was spiting Aya's mother. But the child couldn't take such a thing yet. Honestly, Ines didn't understand the woman. She was just thankful that she had given Aya to the world.

"It's okay, dear Aya, I forgive you for that. I understand why it would be hard for you to tell me all that." If Ines knew... Before that, what would she even do? Run away with Aya? Would Aya even agree before all that happened?

Aya was so attached to her family, she would probably refuse. And Ines would have to stay and not leave her alone.

"I'm a little scared though." Ines admitted. "This whole situation, it terrifies me."

Aya nodded. "Let's stop for a moment. This room looks safe for now." Ines picked up the lock, winking at Aya like showing off her street knowledge, and they found a pretty room, that looked like one of the guest rooms Ines has stayed when younger. The bed was comfortable, so they sat down, Aya hugging Ines tightly.

"Aya, I'm scared, but I won't leave you to find your father by yourself. No matter how I feel about what he did..." Ines brushed her little sister's face. Her sister was amazingly beautiful.

Not a single blemish due to hard life. Not a scar, or a sign that people treated her badly. Brushed beautiful and long black hair. Innocent blue eyes looking up at her big sister like Ines was the most important person for her. Even though Ines used to be a street thief, an untrustworthy child, but her little sister didn't care about that. Big sister Ines was big sister Ines.

"Big sister?" Aya called. Was she closer? "Ines, I won't lie to you anymore. So trust on me, will you?"

"What do you mean, Aya? Of course I trust you-" Her voice failed when Aya held her cheeks, with a flushed look herself. "Aya?"

"Ines, I love you too much." Aya pressed her lips against her sister's. Ines gasped and fell back. "Trust me, please." Aya asked again, sounding like a thirsty person drinking up from Ines' mouth when kissing her again.

Was Aya always so strong? Did Aya always felt that way about Ines? The older girl got overpowered as she dealt with the shock, and when she finally jumped back to reality, the little girl groped her chest, exploring with her own mouth Ines' neck after uncovering it.

Her legs and hands shook, and she tried to push Aya away. "Aya, please, what-"

"Sister, don't leave me like Mother." Aya bit down Ines' neck, sucking greedily and surely leaving marks. Ines yelped. Ever since she left the streets, nobody touched her like that.

It wasn't even the same way. Aya did it with greed, yes, but also love and fear. "Aya, please..." Fuck. "I won't leave you, w-we just need to talk, okay?"

"What's there to talk about?" Aya finally let go of her neck, keeping her hands on Ines' chest. She felt so self conscious now, she guessed Aya always seemed drawn to them, but she thought it was inevitable since they were big. Not such a lewd interest.

"Aya, I'm so much older than you." Ines still couldn't help but brush Aya's cheek in affection. "And we are girls."

"So what. I love you, sister. I don't want us to ever be apart." Ines did guess it was an age to began to get crushes. She flushed still.

"We won't, I just... It feels wrong when you are so young. I care for you since you were so small." She tried.

"Yes." Aya gave a lovesick smile. "We are together since I was a baby, and I don't want that to change. Big sis, I love you like father and mother love each other."

"What if your father doesn't like it then?" Ines sighed.

"Father will like it. Because he said that you were adopted for me, because of me. Because you love me and will never let me get harmed. He gave me your heart from the beginning, so he will like it." Okay, okay then. Aya was quite confident about it.

It sounded a bit creepy, but Ines could do something about it, as long as she had time. Ines giggled awkwardly. "If you are so sure. But no touches like that yet, okay, you are still too young. I won't leave you, so you don't have to mark me and stuff."

She could still feel her neck slightly stinging. Aya looked up with a pout.

"You promise?"

"Of course. I never thought in leaving you, ever. Now, we might have overstayed here, so let's go find your father, alright?"

Ines couldn't help but blush when Aya nodded and kissed her lips again, even though lighter.

"Where did you even learnt to kiss like that, dear Aya?" It was more than just pressing lips, but less than tongue.

"Oh, I watched Father with Maria." Huh. Ines would give them a talk about not teaching that kind of stuff to the kid. Who knows what would come next.


End file.
